Lo Mejor de Ambos Mundos
by BarSilver
Summary: Fluff. Realmente fluffy "Hermione tiene una sorpresa preparada para cuando cierta francesa regrese a casa..."


_**Lo Mejor De Ambos Mundos**_

Era un día normal para cualquiera en las tan acostumbradas nubladas tardes londinenses, era un día normal para cualquier otra persona que no fuese Hermione Granger, que desde la tierna edad de 11 años todos sus días pasaron a ser _mágicos._ Esa tarde, era eso y mucho más, debido a que se sentía bajo la influencia de un hechizo fabricado con felicidad pura, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Mordió su labio inferior en un intento de contener sus emociones un terrible hábito que adquirió hace ya tantos años pensando en cual sería la mejor forma de dar estas nuevas noticias.

Una radiante sonrisa iluminó todo su rostro hasta sus ojos cansados de solo pensar en la cara que pondría su esposa, la cual se hizo perenne entre sus labios durante toda la tarde mientras trabajaba en algunos documentos acerca del bienestar de los hombres y las mujeres lobos. Era aquel su siguiente proyecto después de haber finalizado con éxito una ley para ampliar los inexistentes derechos de los centauros. Sí, Hermione Granger quería un mundo donde todos fueran tratados con igualdad, y si la bruja más brillante de su era (cierta francesa siempre tachaba la palabra Era de aquella oración) no podía hacerlo, nadie podría.

No obstante, las buenas nuevas le impedían concentrarse. Su cuerpo se sentía embutido con una delirante calidez, fuegos artificiales explotaban en sus torrentes sanguíneos y gritar al mundo el amor que sentía por la mujer que amaba era el único pensamiento racional que zumbaba en su cerebro; nunca había bebido de la poción Felix Felicis pero lo que sentía debía acercársele mucho, de aparecer el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso resucitado de la tumba lo enviaría de vuelta sin problema alguno, porque ella se sentía completamente _invencible_.

Decidió apartar su trabajo - _Es tu día libre de igual manera Mione_ \- hizo eco desde algún recóndito de su mente su conciencia probablemente vestida de azul con una voz muy similar a la de quién le susurraba hojuelas sobre miel en su oído toda las noches. Una fugaz idea cruzó su pensamiento y extrajo tres trozos de pergamino para transfigurar con facilidad -brillante- exclamó luego de darle el visto positivo al resultado obtenido, sé percató de la hora en su reloj de pulsera, descalzó sus pies estirándose como su gato favorito luego de una satisfactoria siesta y sé dispuso a preparar la cena de la manera muggle tarareando una olvidada canción de jazz.

Por su parte Fleur Delacour caminaba por las calles de Londres hechizando a su paso a todo espécimen masculino que poseyera tan mala suerte de cruzarse por su camino, si, mala suerte para ellos porque aunque solo por un segundo sus pupilas adornasen ella no tenía pensamiento alguno que dedicarles, ni siquiera una de sus famosas mirada de desprecio que la hizo tan famosa entre los chicos en sus años en _L'académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons_ , pero no, ella ya no poseía el tiempo, la necesidad o las ganas para cosas tan superfluas.

Su sonrisa se ensanchaba de solo pensar en la única persona en la que si tenía los ojos bien puestos e intentaría poner sus manos tan pronto estuviera de vuelta en su hogar. Dejó soltar un hondo suspiró cuyo sonido podría describirse como alegría, de esa que te llena tanto el cuerpo que tienes que dejar escapar aunque sea un poquito o terminarás explotando de ella. Alegría pura, si señor, ¿por qué no habrían de tenerla? Razonó la francesa, después de todo lo que habían pasado merecían una pizca de felicidad; después de todo luchar en una guerra realmente cambia la perspectiva de la vida y salir invicta no se sentía como una victoria en absoluto sino como haberse desecho de una pesada carga.

Se puede tomar como ejemplo el hecho de que ahora la rubia tomaba una caminata desde su trabajo en Gringotts, donde era muy respetada y gozaba de excelente cargo a pesar de no ser un duende. Muchos se preguntaron si la refinada bruja francesa tenía lo que se necesitaba para pasar los días quebrando maldiciones en las abandonadas bóvedas, pero Fleur amaba ensuciarse las manos y los duendes no la trataban como una princesa mimada, sino como la bruja capaz que era.

La ex campeona dejaba el embotellamiento mágico que era el Callejón Diagon sumida en pensamientos, respirando después de muchas horas de encierro la muggle Londres, un mundo que había llegado a apreciar. Desde luego al tener como esposa a la bruja más brillante de todos los tiempos en su humilde opinión, que resultaba ser hija de padres muggles llegas a poder disfrutar lo mejor de ambos mundos. A quién preguntase siempre respondería que disfrutaba más Francia, mágica o no, era su hogar natal y lo hacía saber muy orgullosamente pero Inglaterra había llegado a ocupar un lugar en su corazón, el poco libre que dejaba Hermione.

Vivían en un pequeño pero acogedor vecindario lleno de magos, brujas, y muggles que de alguna manera u otra poseían conocimiento del mundo mágico, el cual se separaba delgadamente del Londres no mágico para comodidad de los mismos y de su amada; poco antes de llegar a casa se encontraba una de las mejores panadería fuera de su amada Francia, era como tener un trozo de su país tan cerca y aún a estas alturas la rubia se sorprendía de que allí no hubiera magia envuelta. Existía magia obviamente, la clase de esa que suelen hacer aquellos que no poseen varitas, con trabajo duro, talento y amor como ingrediente secreto.

Después de recoger los excelentes dulces correspondientes al postre de la cena que Hermione se empeñaban en preparar sin varita cada noche, - _para no perder la costumbre_ \- solía decir, finalmente se dirigió al piso que correspondía su hogar. La visión que la recibió era una que no había tenido el placer de presenciar en algún tiempo, no obstante cada vez que lo hacía sabía con certeza que la razón de la sonrisa que poseía la mujer que adoraba era sin duda alguna ella. Nunca se lo admitiría porque es una cosa de Veelas, pero el orgullo que llenaba su pecho por ser la causante de ese hecho recorría su cuerpo hasta acicalar el ego de la primitiva criatura que llevaba dentro y a la que estaba unida por sangre.

La inglesa se encontraba con los pies desnudos, tarareando y moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de una canción que la rubia no reconocía al mismo tiempo que cocinaba, se movía a través de la pequeña cocina ajena al resto del mundo. Sigilosamente la francesa depositó los postres en una mesa cercana y la bruja que se encontraba perdida en su propio universo pronto sintió unos delicados brazos alrededor de su cintura que la anclaron a la realidad, un aroma que inundó sus sentidos, unos familiares labios sobre los suyos, la humedad de un beso ansioso y le pudo decir adiós a su sentido común por unos largos minutos.

No es que le importará mucho al lado racional de su cerebro de cualquier manera.

Fleur estaba en casa y de cierta manera eso arreglaba los problemas, las preocupaciones, todo por un rato; desconoce como logro terminar de cocinar con la francesa adherida a su cintura sin embargo no es como si lo hubiera preferido de otra manera. Luego de una placentera cena, conversaciones sobre sus respectivos días, intentar mantener las manos bajo control y no bajo la ropa como unas adolescentes enamoradas, la rubia falló en la misión de hacer que la morena le acompañara a compartir un baño, así que se dispuso a relajarse antes de notar un extraño objeto con el que no se encontraba familiarizada.

Es cierto que durante su tiempo juntas había logrado habituarse a algunos aparatos y objetos muggles, no sin antes atacar la TV la primera vez que se conocieron, aquel extraño palito blanco que marcaba una especie de cruz roja le era desconocido así que como toda una Delacour (ahora Delacour-Granger) su curiosidad tenía que ser saciada inmediatamente, por lo cual, solo con una bata de baño y aquel extraño objeto en sus manos decidió dirigirse a su leona.

-Mon Ange ¿Qué es esto?- cuestionó.

-Ah sí, eso- contestó Hermione con fingida inocencia. –Creo que necesito ver a un Doctor Fleur-

-¿Qué?- preguntó alarmada acercándose inmediatamente a tocar la frente de su esposa al notar que su temperatura era normal y que Hermione parecía muy sana y para que negarlo más hermosa que siempre prosiguió con su interrogatorio -¿Para que necesitas ver a un medi muggle?¿Por qué no podemos ir a San Mungo?-

-No estoy enferma y creo que es lo mejor- afirmó la castaña.

-No comprendo, sino estás enferma y no quieres ir a San Mungo siempre podemos hacer un rápido viaje a Francia e ir a San Pierre…-

-Oh, Fleur, no hay nada malo con San Mungo o con San Pierre, pero quiero ir a un Doctor-

-Sigo sin entender Mon Ange ¿Para que necesitas un medi muggle?-

-Doctor, Fleur- O Doctora pensó Hermione.

-Eso, ¿para que necesitas un Doctor?- continúo con evidente preocupación creciendo en sus hermosos ojos azules, la inglesa teniendo un poco de consideración por su esposa plantó un casto beso en sus labios y con un hondo suspiro contestó –Porque… ¿Por qué no mejor abres esto?-

Extrañada por el abrupto cambio de conversación sin embargo reconociendo también que sus respuestas no serían contestadas sino jugaba con las reglas de Hermione, si el brillo en sus ojos era algún indicador, la francesa se dispuso a abrir la caja que le fue entregada en sus manos, no sin antes de soltar un bufido de irritación dirigido hacia su mujer.

-Deja de hacer pucheros y abre la caja- repitió la inglesa con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Yo no hago pucheros mon amour- contestó abriendo la susodicha caja en donde se encontraba una réplica exacta solo que en menor tamaño del gorro azul que era parte de su uniforme en Beauxbatons, también en miniatura se encontraba una bufanda correspondiente a los colores de Gryffindor y el objeto más importante un pequeño mameluco de color azul celeste donde se podía leer "Está bebe es 1/8 Veela" y las palabras cambiaban mágicamente a "Amo a mis 2 mamás".

Estupefacta analizando los objetos expuesto no notó cuando la bruja inglesa la asió por la cintura de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho con anterioridad hasta que esta susurró delicadamente en su oído - Necesito un doctor porque vamos a tener una bebé- Para su crédito la francesa es de hecho una mente brillante, no obstante se puede disculpar su pequeño lapsus mental mientras conectaba en su cerebro todo lo ocurrido, de igual manera Hermione la tenía bien sujeta en caso de que la haya roto un poco.

-Porque vamos a tener una bebé- repitió Fleur sin saborear el significado de las palabras – ¡Oh, una bebé ´Ermione!- exclamó dando grititos y eso fue lo último que pudo entender la mente más brillante de todos los tiempos, ya que, la francesa expresó su alegría en su fluente idioma de lo que la castaña solo pudo comprender "Gracias a la magia Veela", "Lechuza", "Papá y Mamá" "Abuela"y "Gabrielle".

Mientras la rubia celebraba de una manera nada elegante, dando saltitos e intercalando esa actividad con la de besar a su esposa y a su vientre, la inglesa no pudo dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado hasta llegar a ese momento. Pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos por las palabras que su esposa dirigía a su nonata hija –Tú vas a ser tan amada- susurró con todo el sentimiento que sentía al momento obteniendo como resultado que Hermione la atrajera de nuevo a sus labios con toda la intención de quitarle el aliento.

Fleur por su parte nunca pensó que su esposa ahora tendría otra fuente de felicidad con sangre Veela, y no cabía en sí al saber que ella había ayudado a crearla, sabia que la bebé que crecía en el vientre de la inglesa nunca carecería de historias extraordinarias que escuchar siendo sus madres heroínas, heredaría la inteligencia y belleza de sus progenitoras, una familia que la cuidara y amara sin dejar de lado que contaría con la ventaja y lo mejor de ambos mundos. Tres, al ser un octavo Veela.

La lluvia torrencial hacia su acostumbrada presencia en las calles de Londres amenazando con tirar el cielo a pedazos sin embargo el terrible clima no podía penetrar la felicidad que sentían dos brujas escondidas en un rinconcito mágico de la ajetreada ciudad, ni afectaba tampoco al ser formándose producto del amor de ambos seres mágicos. El hado era piadoso y la fortuna les favorecía.


End file.
